


Paradigm of Aesthetics

by brumalbreeze



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/pseuds/brumalbreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they first started dating, Rei had told Nagisa that he was asexual, which really confused him. Being a hormonally active boy himself, Nagisa couldn’t quite wrap his mind around what Rei meant. The taller boy had tried so many times to explain to him and, while he got it, he didn’t really get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradigm of Aesthetics

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a loose series. The other stories which follow this theme are (chronologically) [_Terms of Affection_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3194621), [_Conversation at Half-Past Four_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1130529), [_Sleep: Cotton Candy_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1413415/chapters/5547104/), and _Paradigm of Aesthetics_.
> 
> Also on [Tumblr](http://brumalbreeze.tumblr.com/post/68070824831/paradigm-of-aesthetics-rei-nagisa-nsfw) and [FF.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9874194/1/Paradigm-of-Aesthetics).
> 
> Inspired by [this headcanon](http://gilbertbielschmidt.tumblr.com/post/64664476029/nagirei-free-au-where-rei-is-asexual-and).

Rei flipped a page in his book, letting it fall neatly to the other side before smoothing it down with the edges of his fingertips. His boyfriend was quiet as he watched, chin propped up on the heel of his palm and book spread open on the low table before them. Unlike Rei, however, Nagisa had not turned his page once in the past five minutes. In fact, his eyes were nowhere near his book.

The atmosphere of the room was warm and comfortable as they enjoyed a calm afternoon together.

The years had mellowed them both out, turning the previously exuberant Nagisa into an occasionally thoughtful and quiet young man who was still always ready for adventure and loud fun. Rei had become even more austere, although he had his moments of silliness and teasing, thanks to Nagisa's influence.

Now, as Nagisa's still gaze turned mildly sleepy and his eyelashes fluttered listlessly against his cheeks, he let out a hum. That was all it took to draw Rei out of his concentrated reading. His dark amethyst eyes peered at the blonde behind his glasses.

"What's the matter?" he asked, voice low and soothing.

Nagisa let out an indeterminate whine and let his head loll off his hand. He opted to rest it atop his book instead. "Just thinking," he replied, voice muffled warmly.

"What of?" the taller boy prodded, already making a note of where he left off at. It had been a while since the two of them talked. If he didn't deal with Nagisa's restless energy now, the blonde would start bouncing off the walls soon. This, Rei learned after dating Nagisa for so long.

"You," Nagisa replied without hesitation. He peeked at the bespectacled boy a little from his position adjacent from him. He shifted his ankles from their crossed position, since they were pressing against the floor too hard.

Rei smiled. "Me?"

"Yeah."

"And what of me?"

Nagisa didn't answer right away. Instead, he let his fingers trickle over the top of the table until they found Rei's. He started tracing the back of his boyfriend's hand and fingers smoothly.

"The same things, I guess...."

Rei turned his hand over and laced their fingers together. He squeezed lightly, very much liking the small smile his gesture elicited from the blonde.

His eyes traced over Nagisa’s face, going up the gentle sweep of his jaw which just barely hinted at femininity mixed with masculinity. His cheeks were still round and cute, but not as much as they were when they first started going out. Some of his hair curled up against his skin and shone in the artificial light of the room. Rei thought every curl was simply perfect. He liked Nagisa’s eyes the most though. They truly were the windows to his soul.

Depending on the blonde’s mood and the lighting in the room, Nagisa’s eyes were a kaleidoscope of emotions, only flashing their true shade once before they were glazed over with an innocent, crystal pink. It had taken Rei years to build slight immunity toward Nagisa’s gaze.

"Would you like me to explain again?" he asked.

In response, Nagisa shook his head. "Nah. I got it, I think." He sat up again. "It's just," he paused and sighed heavily, "I feel like I'm not giving you enough sometimes."

Without having to verbally indicate anything, Rei already knew that Nagisa wanted to snuggle up to him, so he disengaged their fingers for a moment and pushed back from the desk. He unfolded his legs and set his heels on the floor, so the blonde could settle against his chest. Just like that, Nagisa scooted around the corner of the low table and pressed his back into the space Rei created for him.

They fit together well. Nagisa's head was tucked next to Rei's so that his hair tickled the taller boy's lips when he went in to kiss him on the cheek. Both of them were warm.

"Nagisa-kun, I told you many times that that's not the case," he murmured, his hands laced over the blonde's stomach. Nagisa was playing with his fingers again, his smaller fingertips tracing the soft lines over and over again.

"I know," he said, tilting his head back for a kiss. "But still."

When they first started dating, Rei had told Nagisa that he was asexual, which really confused him. Being a hormonally active boy himself, Nagisa couldn’t quite wrap his mind around what Rei meant. The taller boy had tried so many times to explain to him and, while he got it, he didn’t really _get it_.

Nagisa thought that wanting to be with someone—as in boyfriends—meant that some factor of romantic and sexual attraction was involved, but with Rei, it was different. When they started out, Nagisa thought it was because he wasn’t physically attractive enough to Rei to arouse him. It was emotionally stressful and draining on both of them, but after the taller boy consistently denied that theory of his, they were able to clear some things up. Then, they had gotten into a long discussion about how Rei was definitely romantically and aesthetically attracted to Nagisa, but just not _sexually_.

That took even longer to explain, but they eventually reached some semblance of understanding.

Nagisa and Rei had experimented a little in the beginning of their relationship, but the taller boy was quite sure with himself that he didn’t enjoy sex nearly as much as Nagisa did. That didn’t mean, however, that he didn’t enjoy pleasuring Nagisa whenever he got the chance.

Rei obligingly gave him a chaste kiss. That wasn't enough for Nagisa though, so he pushed up again for a deeper one. This time, the taller boy opened his mouth and let Nagisa lick into it. Their lips moved against each other sensually. Occasionally, Rei took Nagisa's lower lip between his and kissed it until he got impatient and bit Rei lightly.

When they pulled away, Nagisa was looking at him with slightly-blown pupils. Rei could tell that he had gotten a little warmer in his arms too.

"Looking and thinking about you makes me so excited, Rei-chan," he said, voice a little lower than usual. He moved slightly against Rei's chest.

"Me too, Nagisa-kun," he replied, kissing the blonde on the side if the mouth. "You're so beautiful."

He unlaced his fingers and trailed them slowly to Nagisa's thighs. Immediately, the blonde opened up his legs more. Rei smiled.

"I knew you'd only be able to study for an hour," he teased, rubbing his nose against Nagisa's hairline.

"Hey, don't complain. It's better than not studying at all." Nagisa rested his hands on Rei's forearms as he touched him.

Rei slipped his fingers to the back of Nagisa's thighs. He chuckled. "Granted," he said.

After caressing his boyfriend's legs for a while and kissing him breathless, Rei drew away. The front of Nagisa's pants was starting to tent a bit. He dipped his hands dangerously close between the crease of the blonde's legs and bucked his hips lightly. Nagisa groaned in reply.

"You tease," he laughed, pinching him lightly on the arm.

"You know you like it," his boyfriend retaliated. He pressed his palm firmly over the growing bulge between Nagisa's legs. The blonde let out a long breath. Both of them were still.

Once Rei began to move his hand up and down, Nagisa started to rut against him. His breath was even if a little shortened. He moved his hands to Rei's bent knees, which had trapped him on both sides.

"Nagisa-kun?" Rei breathed into his ear heavily.

"Hmm, mmgh?" Nagisa had a bit of trouble responding appropriately. Rei had tucked his fingers against the outline of his hardening dick and was tracing it up and down. His other hand had reached lower to fondle his balls.

"Do you want to see what I mean when I say I'm aesthetically attracted to you?"

The blonde breathed and laughed. "How are you gonna do that?"

Without responding to the question, Rei kissed him and told him to wait for a second. Nagisa made a noise of displeasure when Rei stood up and walked off. He palmed himself absently as he watched Rei.

The taller boy opened up his closet door, looked at his full-length mirror for a second, then took it by the edges. He lifted it up to unhook it and took it out. With his knee, he edged the door closed again and leaned the mirror against the wall, in front of where there was some empty space.

It didn't take long for Nagisa to pick up what was going in. He stood up when Rei looked at him silently.

"Rei-chan," he said with a smirk, "I didn't know you were such a pervert."

"Hm," he hummed, slightly offended. Regardless of that, Rei received him in his arms and continued kissing Nagisa. His fingers played with the blonde's hair at the nape of his neck. As Nagisa arched into him, he rested his other hand on the small of his back. He let Nagisa rub up against his thigh.

"Come on," the taller boy said, kneeling and taking Nagisa down with him. They settled back into the same position they were in earlier, except this time, they were in front of a mirror.

Nagisa laughed a little nervously and caught Rei's line of sight through the reflective surface. "This is new," he said, the implication of embarrassment not lost on Rei, who had mastered the art of reading between Nagisa's lines.

"Is this okay?" he asked gently, kissing him on the neck and pressing his warm palms against the spread V of his boyfriend's legs.

"Yeah," he responded, trying to relax in Rei's hold. "Kinda weird though."

"It's just you and me," Rei said, smiling reassuringly at the blonde via mirror. "Okay?"

Nagisa nodded. He still didn't really know where to look, since the mirror made him feel so vulnerable, but he felt safe Rei's arms.

Rei slowly began to unzip his pants, making him hold his breath. The pants came undone neatly, as beckoned by Rei's steady hands. It was a little difficult to pull them down in their position, but they managed to get them far enough.

There was a damp spot on Nagisa's boxer briefs, which Rei touched shamelessly with his fingers.

"See?" he said, looking intently at Nagisa's exposed form as he rubbed gently.

One of his hands was pressed against his inner thigh to keep Nagisa from closing his legs. The blonde's flushed face had gotten brighter, on account of how easily Rei and he could see his body. He curled his socked toes on the floor and tried to avoid looking at himself, despite Rei's calling.

"This is a little..." he started and didn't bother to finish.

Rei nuzzled him soothingly. "Don't be embarrassed, Nagisa-kun. Not when you're this beautiful."

He rolled down the edge of Nagisa's boxers to reveal the red, wet tip of his erection. His shaft was hot and flushed too. Rei brought the hem of the undergarments down so that they hooked tightly behind his balls. Nagisa's cock hung freely.

The blonde whined, but he was incapable of tearing his eyes away from the lewd image of himself. He twitched. His mouth was opened as he breathed. Nagisa made eye contact with Rei. The taller boy smiled again.

"I love you, Nagisa-kun," he said, wrapping his fingers around the blonde's cock. "So very much."

Nagisa let out guttural noise as his boyfriend began to stroke him from base to tip over and over again. Their gazes fixed upon Rei's movements.

The taller boy pushed Nagisa's erection against his stomach and ran four of his fingers firmly along the underside of it, his hips slowly moving against Nagisa's back. Over the course of his teasing, he had gotten a little hard too. When his fingers reached the head of the blonde's dick, his rolled his thumb over it and pumped.

Clear precum dripped out from the slit and leaked onto his fingers. Sloppy, wet noises began to fill the room as Rei began to move his fist in earnest. Everything was so starkly _visible_ in front of the mirror.

"Aah—Rei-chan...!" he gasped, voice cutting in and out between moans and whimpers. Again, his hips began to move as he thrust into the tight circle his boyfriend had made with his fingers. His feet slipped a little against the floor from their spread position.

"Let's get these off you," Rei said, slowing down his strokes. He began tugging on Nagisa's pants and boxers. Hastily, because Rei had excited him so much and suddenly decided to stop, the blonde wriggled and shucked off his garments. He threw them off to the side and huffily settled back in Rei's arms.

His boyfriend was surprised by that and laughed a little. "Nagisa-kun," he said simply.

"Don't think you can just keep teasing me like that, you dork," he said, nipping the taller boy on the jaw aggressively. His hands wandered back onto Rei’s knees.

"Sorry," he said, his hand going back onto his cock. The wet noises returned, along with the heated and soft atmosphere.

Rei's other hand was hitching up the edge of his shirt to roam over Nagisa's flushing chest. He rolled his thumb over one of the blonde's nipple while slowly mouthing over his neck with languid movements.

Nagisa was letting out soft breaths and moans as he saw fit.

"How can you think you're not giving me enough when I get to see you like this all the time?" he murmured onto the damp skin he had been sucking on.

Rei carefully looked at Nagisa as he fucked into his hand, mouth opening and closing in pleasure. He was blushing from his cheeks down to his neck. His chest was also a delicate, aroused pink.

With a slow, fluid movement, he stroked the hard cock in his hand once, tightening his grip a bit at the tip, as if trying to milk the precum out of his boyfriend. It worked, because a particularly wet dribble of clearness dripped out of Nagisa's cock and lubricated Rei's hold. The blonde moaned and swallowed.

His eyes had become dark, lust having flooded its lucid pink to a raspberry liqueur. He rubbed himself against Rei's half-hard erection, enjoying the way the clothed shaft slid along his bare ass.

Although it was mortifying at first, Nagisa had to admit that doing this kind of thing in front of a mirror was rather exciting. He squirmed a little.

"Rei-chan, use your fingers too," he said breathlessly, clenching and unclenching his exposed hole for further emphasis.

Rei didn't miss the movement, because he was groaning softly into Nagisa's ear the next second and engaging him in a deep kiss. He reached his other hand around the blonde and slicked up his fingers as they sucked on each other's tongue messily. The sounds of their kiss increased in volume the more Rei played with the head of his cock with his hands.

With so many fingers touching him where he was most sensitive, Nagisa felt like he was going to die from the pleasure. He adored the way Rei’s hands felt on him. They were bigger than his and able to touch more of him. They never failed to reduce him into a puddle of arousal and pleasure.

Once the bespectacled boy considered his left hand to be wet enough, he reached lower between Nagisa's legs and broke away from their kiss.

"Do you want to watch?" he whispered, three fingers already rubbing Nagisa's sticky wetness on himself. Rei made sure the blonde's gaze was on his tight hole before he slipped his middle finger in slowly. He moaned with Nagisa, as if the mere act of penetrating him with his digit brought pleasure to him as well.

Rei slid it in as far as he could before pulling out and changing the angle he held his hand at. It went in deeper the next time. Nagisa shifted a little to provide his boyfriend easier access and so that he would be able to see himself better in the mirror. The intrusion was familiar and welcomed.

After a few more pumps to get Nagisa to leak precum, Rei rubbed his right hand against the blonde's hole for more lubrication. He pulled his finger out before slipping both his left and right index fingers in up to the second knuckle. The blonde clenched down on him and then relaxed, allowing Rei to pull him apart gently.

Rei breathed in Nagisa’s heavy scent as he touched him, his eyes constantly darting between the mirror and Nagisa himself. It was more intimate to look over Nagisa’s shoulder and between his legs, but his mirror was so much more comprehensive in detail. He adored seeing the blonde come apart with the beckoning of his hands. He was able to give in to every single one of Nagisa’s sexual wants—something he prided in greatly—because he himself was not preoccupied with seeking satisfaction at the same time. Judging from how flustered Nagisa looked, he assumed that his boyfriend appreciated the fact too.

“You look so stunning, Nagisa-kun…” he breathed gently

The blonde’s lashes were heavy with pleasure, and it was all he could do to keep his eyes opened as Rei stretched his hole until its soft pinkness was revealed. Rei’s middle finger slid into his heat again and curled. This was definitely something he didn’t get to see every day. There was something to be said about seeing his own tight ring of muscle being teased like that by Rei’s fingers. They were slightly thicker and longer than his own and filled him up more than he could himself.

Nagisa let Rei finger-fuck him in silence for a few moments. It was obvious by Rei’s mildly furrowed eyebrows that he was trying hard to find Nagisa’s prostrate. Once a warm tingling feeling began to wash over him, the blonde let out a soft, “There,” and squeezed down on Rei’s digits. “There—ah…! Rei-chan, _more_.”

It wasn’t until he had pushed his finger in and out a few times to loosen up his boyfriend that Rei pressed another one into his soft tightness. He let his right hand wander back to the blonde’s neglected cock and resumed stroking.

Nagisa was getting used to seeing himself writhe in front of the mirror, but it was still a bit odd. He looked so flustered and messy with his hair swept to one side and sticking to his red face. His shirt was wrinkled and half-pulled up to show his heaving stomach, and his legs were still opened shamelessly. Rei’s hands were all over him, fondling him and pushing into him attentively. His own fingers were still firmly gripping Rei’s knees for leverage.

He wasn’t sure what to think. This was such a lewd display that he couldn’t completely understand how Rei found it attractive, but all his boyfriend ever told him—from the time he finally mustered enough courage to—was that he was beautiful.

The blonde started thinking that too. He was beautiful.

This was how Rei always saw him, sometimes underneath him, sometimes above. It didn’t matter the position, but this was how he saw him, and, if Rei loved him just like this, then Nagisa was absolutely okay with it.

He watched Rei’s long fingers shove into him over and over again, making his hole drag and follow his every movement. Each time Rei curled his fingers, Nagisa let out a tiny whimper. He bit his lower lip as his boyfriend pumped his hand up and down his shaft. Seeing his own cock slide between Rei’s rough hand was really erotic, especially with the way his boyfriend was breathing in time with his strokes against his ear.

Nagisa let out a shuddery and breathless laugh. “Rei-chan, you’re making me so wet.”

Rei hummed in acknowledgement and started to play a little with the precum between his fingers. It never ceased to amaze him, how simply delicious Nagisa looked. He took his hand away and rolled his knuckles against Nagisa’s cock, watching it strain up and twitch at the sudden loss in friction and tightness.

“You’re so red here,” he murmured while touching the tip of Nagisa’s erection. “Just like you are here…” Rei pecked the blonde on the edge of his lips. This prompted Nagisa to turn his head to the side. They gazed at each other heatedly for a second before the taller boy pushed his mouth against Nagisa’s in earnest.

Rei moaned loudly as they kissed, because he knew how much it turned Nagsia on. It felt good to him too. It was so warm and intimate, and it made him happy and proud to know that he was able to give his boyfriend so much pleasure. He teased Nagisa’s lips and cock to make them flush even darker. Rei started fisting the blonde’s erection again.

“Do you want to cum?” he asked, his hand moving more quickly on his erection.

“Yes. Oh god, Rei-chan,” Nagisa gasped. The sudden, increased friction on him made him buck his hips. More precum dripped to the floor.

“Ah—mmn, Nagisa-kun….” Rei winced a little as his boyfriend’s grip on his knees tightened substantially, but he didn’t stop his movements. He readjusted his hand so that he could thrust his fingers in as deeply as they would go. Hastily, he pushed in a third finger and felt as his action caused a spurt of precum to coat his hand. “I want you to watch yourself cum, is that okay?”

The blonde was so close to climax that he really didn’t care what Rei was saying to him. He eagerly started kissing the taller boy again, heavy breathing slipping into high-pitched whines and cut-off swallows.

“Hmm— _mngh_! Aah, yesss,” he hissed, his lips pressing closed together as he moaned. In the next second, he had parted them again and stuck his tongue out for Rei to suck on. “Aaah, haaah….” His voice was breathy and hollowed as he panted. Nagisa kept thrusting messily as he tried to piece together a coherent answer. “I’ll—nngh! I’ll watch—myself—ah! Rei-chan, Rei- _chan_! It feels so goo—hmm!”

“Nagisa-kun—Nagisa-kun, look,” Rei pressed his lips to the blonde’s ear, voice low and husky.

The blonde was tensing up, and Rei could tell he was going to lose it soon.

“It’s okay,” the taller boy reassured. “You can cum now.” He thrust his fingers hard into his boyfriend, making sure to press against his prostrate.

That was all Nagisa needed to reach his peak. He was barely able to keep his eyes open as pleasure rolled over him and his cock spasmed in Rei’s hand. He made eye-contact with himself as he came, and he was intensely aware that Rei was watching him too.

His eyebrows were tightly furrowed together as he cried out, eyes half-hazy and face completely red. A string of white cum spurted from his cock and landed on the full-length mirror. Rei didn’t stop finger-fucking or jerking him off the whole time but only intently watched as Nagisa came. A second and third shot of cum came from his slit, and Rei placed his index finger lightly over the hole so that it would splatter and drip back on his cock. He used the wetness to help milk his boyfriend dry. More cum fell in messy arches on the mirror, the floor, and Rei’s hand.

Only when Nagisa’s opened-mouthed cries melted softly into shuddery whimpers and closed-mouth breaths did Rei slow down. The blonde’s cum had gotten everywhere, but Rei didn’t care at all. He was busy carefully taking out his fingers and kissing Nagisa gently on the forehead and cheeks.

“You okay?” he asked softly, gently brushing the blonde’s hair out of his face with the back of his clean wrist. “That looked like it felt really good.”

Nagisa had a very silly and satisfied smile on his face as he hummed a lazy answer. He was still catching his breath. “Super good, Rei-chan,” he said with a giggle. He unclenched his tired fingers from Rei’s knees and began to rub them soothingly. “Sorry about that,” he muttered with an apologetic, cat-like nuzzle of his head.

Rei only kissed him for that. He muttered some apology about his hands being dirty before he squeezed his knees together, effectively closing Nagisa’s legs as well. He tucked his wet hands underneath the blonde’s now-bent knees and behind his back to pick Nagisa up. His boyfriend curled up against him and closed his eyes, completely worn out from his powerful orgasm.

Without complaint, he let Rei put him down on his bed and get tissues to clean him up. He was already used to how fussy the taller boy could be when it came to things like this. After Rei deemed Nagisa comfortably cleaned up, he tucked him under his blankets and kissed him on the forehead.

“I’ll wake you up in twenty minutes, okay?” he murmured fondly while sweeping Nagisa’s hair back.

“Mmn,” Naigsa hummed happily, hands curled neatly underneath his chin. “Thanks.”

Rei smiled.

As Nagisa dug his head a little deeper into his boyfriend’s pillow, he sighed contentedly. “I love you lots, Rei-chan….”

The taller boy leaned down and softly kissed Nagisa on the lips. “I love you too, Nagisa-kun.”

As Nagisa entered blissful sleep, he was vaguely aware that Rei was walking around the room and cleaning up the mess they had made.

He had been so puzzled by Rei’s asexuality and aesthetic attraction to him before, but he understood now.

Nagisa had always been the type who learned better through actions than words, and he was ever-so-thankful that Rei was such a good demonstrator when it came to things that counted.

He smiled and drifted off quietly, feeling extremely happy and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days, I'll write a story about an asexual!Rei that isn't porn, but for now, I just needed to write this. Too much stress lately....


End file.
